Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a seal retention assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Advanced high performance engines, such as those used in commercial jetliners, utilize main shaft bearing compartment seals to seal a main shaft bearing compartment and minimize lubricant from escaping the bearing compartment. Carbon seals are typically used for this purpose, and enable the engine and bearing compartment to function with minimal impact on the thrust specific fuel consumption, thermal management system, or the lubrication system.
Face seal assemblies in gas turbine engines often include a seal retaining feature that is integral to a seal carrier, but this adds mass to the carrier and can make separation requirements difficult. A higher mass requires heavier springs, which in turn amplifies wear rate and heat generation resultants. The challenge is to design a carrier that is lightweight, but strong enough to withstand the stresses of the interference fit of the carbon and avoid bending due to the applied spring load, and meet the fit requirements with the surrounding hardware.